Deicide discography
This is the full discopraphy of the Death Metal band Deicide. Each album will have a mini-review with it, and the year of release. Discography Deicide (1990): The best selling Death metal album of all time is Deicide's self-titled album. This album has a classic Death sound to it, but took it to the extreme. Mentionable sounds in this album are Sacrificial Suicide, Deicide (self-titled song), Lunatic of God's creation, and Crucifixation. This album kickstarted the band, and is worth its great achievement of best-seller. Legion (1992): Obviously, when you have such a great album release, you want a second. They did not fail at this task. Legion is a record any Death metal fan needs to listen too. Great songs from this album are Satan spawn the Caco-Daemon, Trifixion, Holy Deception, and Repent to die. Once Upon the Cross (1995): Keeping the good streak going, Deicide made Once Upon the Cross. This album changed the sound a small amount, but kept all of the good aspects. This is where Deicide started getting more violent to the community of the church. Notable songs include Once Upon the Cross, When Satan rules his World, Kill teh Christian, They are the Children of the Underworld, and Christ Denied. Serpents of the Light (1997): Deicide put their classic sound on the large, here. This album focused one the last albums, keeping the 1990-1995 sound the best they possibly could, and it turned out great. Notable songs include Serpents of the Light, Bastard of Christ, and Blame it on God. Truly a great sound. Insineratehymn (2000): This is how you keep the good albums comming. This is a badass album in every sense of the word. The songs have a certain power to them that I can not get out of my head. Notable songs are Bible Basher, Forever Hate You (directed to Glen's ex wife), Standing in Flames, and Remnants of a Hopeless Fate. Every single metalhead needs to at least hear Bible Basher. In Torment in Hell (2001): The infamous In Torment in hell. Roadrunner records wanted one last goot, fast, follow up to Insineratehymn, so Deicide made one. This album was rushed and not completely finished, but Deicide did it to end the record deal with Roadrunner records. There are a few savable songs from this album, Such as In Torment in Hell, the album titled song. You know your band is great when the most hated album averages a 7/10. Scars of the Crucifix (2004): This is how you make a comeback. An outstanding record that would blow away anyone just with the ending of Mad at God. This is a pure Death metal album that no one can deny. The songs got heavier, the lyrics got more intense, and of course, more Glen Benton is always a good thing. Notable songs from this album include Mad at God, Scars of the Crucifix, Fuck your God, Conquered by Sodom, and When Heavan Burns. The Stench of Redeption (2006): This is one of the, if not the, best album ever recorded. Not in metal, not in the heavier music, all music. Ever. Every single song is amazing in this album, and it left my with literally no complaints. No album has ever done that, and few have ever came close. Everything was so aggressive and powerful, this might as well be considered the peak of Death metal. What all bands aspire to be. This moved Deicide into a new phase, that one member dubbed Deicide MK.2 Till Death Do Us Part (2008): This album was a step back, and down, from The Stench of Redemption, but it is still a great album. The more thrashy side of Deicide shows in some of the songs, and that is not a bad thing. The patch "Glen Benton for President" came with a copy of the record, and I simply think that is hilarious. My favorites include In the Eyes of God, Angel of Agony, and Till Death Do Us Part. To Hell with God (2010): This. This is the album that got me to where I am. The song Conviction, along with Dimmu Borgir's Sorgens Kammer Del II, got me out of the Black Sabbath phase, and into Death, Black, Folk, and other types of music. This album hits a soft spot in me I will never forget in my life. Amazing songs include Empowered by Blasphemy, Conviction, To Hell with God, Save Your, Angels of Hell, and How can you call yourself a God. In The Minds Of Evil (2013): When this album was announced, I instantly started dreaming about what would be on it. I dreamed up amazing guitar riffs, breakdowns that could stop a stampede of rhinos, great vocals, fast and relentless parts, paired with slow and atmosphering parts. I got everything I wanted. This album is a sort of "Back to the roots" album, revisiting that 1990-2000 sound Deicide had. The album struck me as the best of my lifetime, and goes toe-to-toe with To Hell with God and The Stench of Redeption. There is already a full review on this wiki, so you might as well go visit it by clicking the album name. My favorites include The Misery of One, In the MInds of Evil, Beyond the Flesh and the Void, Thou Begon, Godkill, Beyond Salvation, Even the Gods can Bleed, Trample the Cross, Fallen to Silence, Kill the Light of Christ, and End the Wrath of God. In case you are confused, those are all 11 songs from the album.